blackcloverfandomcom_id-20200215-history
Klaus Lunettes
|ulang tahun= 19 April |tanda= Aries |tinggi= 176 cm |weight= |darah= A |mata= Ungu |rambut= Biru |family= |pekerjaan= Ksatria Sihir |pasukan= Fajar Emas Ksatria Kerajaan |negara= Kerajaan Semanggi |workplace= |manga= Bab 11 |anime= Episode 6 |suara jepang= Takuma Terashima |suara inggris= Aaron Roberts }} adalah bangsawan dan Ksatria Sihir Kelas 3 Menengah dari Kerajaan Semanggi serta pasukan dari Fajar Emas dan Ksatria Kerajaan. Penampilan Klaus adalah pria jangkung dengan tubuh ramping dan mata fuchsia ringan. Hidungnya panjang, tipis, dan runcing dengan dagu yang besar. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru muda pendek dan didorong ke samping dan belakang sementara juga memiliki pinggiran sudut ke sisi kiri. Selain itu, ia juga memakai sepasang emas, anting-anting bertali dan kacamata hitam dengan bingkai persegi panjang. Bentuk seperti berlian menonjol dari jembatan kacamata ini (tampaknya dipasang di sepanjang wajahnya). Gelasnya biasanya menempel di wajahnya. Sebagai seorang bangsawan, gaun Klaus rapi dari atas ke bawah. Dia mengenakan kemeja double-breasted, lengan panjang dengan kerah tinggi (yang mencapai kira-kira apel) dan hiasan berwarna emas di tepinya. Kerah juga memiliki rantai yang menghubungkan kedua ujung kerah sebagai ornamen. Kemeja itu sendiri terbuat dari dua warna berbeda di mana itu berwarna terang di samping dan berwarna gelap di tengah. Lengan sebagian besar dalam kain berwarna terang, kecuali area pergelangan tangan di mana ia memiliki kain berwarna gelap. Kemeja memanjang di bawah pinggangnya dan Klaus juga mengenakan selempang berwarna terang di atasnya. Selanjutnya, Klaus juga mengenakan celana kasual berwarna terang dan sepasang sepatu bot tinggi sebagai pelengkap. Sepatu bot berwarna gelap juga memiliki bulu di kerah. Terakhir, Klaus mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna gelap di atas pakaiannya. Jubah itu memiliki panjang yang cukup untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sebagai anggota regu Fajar Emas, Klaus juga mengenakan jubah khas regu. Jubah itu terbuat dari kain berwarna emas dengan pola emas samar di permukaan dan hanya menutupi tubuhnya. Kapnya juga memiliki bulu biru di sekitar tepi dan sepasang tali biru keluar dari sisi kiri. Jubah melekat pada tombol emas di sisi kanan tempat jubah itu disatukan. Selain itu, lambang pasukan juga diposisikan di sisi kiri jubah. Sementara dimiliki oleh roh elf, dua tato muncul di kuil Klaus dan telinganya menjadi runcing. Galeri Klaus as Royal Knight.png|Klaus sebagai Royal Knight Elf Klaus.png|Klaus dirasuki sebagai elf Klaus - Quartet Knights.png|Klaus dalam Black Clover: Quartet Knights Kepribadian Klaus adalah pria yang sombong yang cenderung menilai orang dari kedudukan sosial mereka tanpa memandang kepribadian atau kemampuan individu mereka. Selain itu, ia juga bisa menjadi sangat sombong dan mulai menghina orang-orang yang statusnya lebih rendah daripada dirinya tanpa benar-benar memiliki masalah pribadi dengan mereka. Ini bisa berasal dari fakta bahwa dia adalah kelahiran yang mulia dan keanggotaannya dalam pasukan Kesatria Sihir terbaik dari Kerajaan Semanggi. Sebaliknya, Klaus bisa menjadi orang yang sangat loyal terhadap orang-orang yang statusnya lebih tinggi darinya, seperti kekagumannya terhadap William Vangeance. Karena kepribadian warisan ini, Klaus menjadi tidak dapat dengan mudah mengakui siapa pun, terutama terhadap orang-orang yang dapat naik ke kedudukan sosialnya terlepas dari bakat mereka yang membawa mereka ke sana. Selain itu, Klaus juga merasa malu karena dibantu oleh orang-orang yang status sosialnya lebih rendah daripada dirinya, yang dapat dilihat dari penolakan konstannya bahwa dia diselamatkan oleh anggota pasukan Banteng Hitam. Namun, Klaus masih seorang yang beralasan karena ia masih dapat menilai dan memberikan pengakuan berdasarkan apa yang ia lihat dengan matanya sendiri. Sisi dirinya ini dicatat dari persetujuannya yang mendadak atas Asta dan Yuno setelah menyaksikan upaya dan bakat mereka sambil menyelesaikan misi penjelajahan bawah tanah. Pengakuannya juga datang dengan jenis perawatan yang berbeda karena dia memperlakukan Asta dan Yuno sebagai rekan setim yang setara dari para Ksatria Sihir. Klaus bahkan pergi sejauh mencoba membela Yuno terhadap sesama anggota regu yang belum mengakuinya. Selain itu, Klaus juga memiliki kebiasaan memperbaiki kacamatanya di setiap kesempatan. Biografi Setelah ditugasi untuk menjelajahi penjara bawah tanah yang baru muncul, Klaus kemudian pergi ke penjara bawah tanah tersebut bersama dengan teman satu timnya, Yuno dan Mimosa Vermillion. Setelah mereka berhasil mencapai sisi dalam penjara bawah tanah dan bertemu dengan pasukan lain, Banteng Hitam, Klaus meminta alasan Yuno untuk menyelamatkan dua anggota pasukan tersebut dari perangkap. Dia kemudian mulai memiliki serangkaian argumen dengan salah satu anggota Banteng Hitam, Asta. Pada akhirnya, Klaus menerima tantangan dari pasukan lain untuk melihat siapa di antara mereka yang bisa mencapai pusat penjara bawah tanah terlebih dahulu. Anggota Fajar Emas kemudian segera berangkat dengan sihir Yuno setelah Mimosa menemukan tujuan mereka dengan sihirnya. Di sepanjang jalan, Klaus memulai diskusi dengan anggota timnya tentang Black Bull tetapi Yuno menyela dan memperingatkannya untuk berhenti meremehkan Asta yang mengingatkan Klaus bahwa dia belum mengakui Yuno dulu. Segera setelah itu, mereka tiba di depan gerbang ke perbendaharaan di pusat penjara bawah tanah. Sayangnya, mereka segera berhadapan dengan penyihir dari Kerajaan Berlian yang berhasil menyergap Mimosa. Pertarungan dimulai antara Klaus dan Yuno melawan sang penyihir berkata, Mars. Pada awalnya, pertarungan berada di jalan buntu dengan masing-masing pihak mampu menetralkan serangan pihak lain. Namun, Klaus segera menyadari bahwa stamina dan momentum Mars tampaknya tidak hilang dari waktu ke waktu dan dengan cepat memberitahu Yuno untuk meninggalkannya dan menyelesaikan misi menaklukkan ruang bawah tanah. Selama waktu itu, Mars berhasil menemukan celah untuk menjebak kaki kiri Klaus dan akan memberikan kerusakan kritis. Untungnya, Yuno memutuskan untuk kembali dan menyelamatkan Klaus dari serangan itu. Klaus kemudian dikejutkan oleh kekuatan ajaib penuh Yuno tetapi menyaksikan inferioritas Yuno terhadap Mars bahkan dengan jumlah kekuatan magis yang dimilikinya, membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia kemudian memperhatikan kristal yang tertanam di dahi Mars dan mengingat desas-desus bahwa Kerajaan Berlian telah melakukan percobaan pada penyihir mereka untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sihir mereka dengan paksa. Klaus frustrasi karena ia tidak mampu melindungi Mimosa dan harus dilindungi oleh Yuno, anggota yang lebih baru. Klaus yang sombong mencoba untuk menyerang Mars sekali lagi, tetapi Mars dengan mudah memblokir serangan dengan klon kristal dirinya sendiri. Klon kemudian terlibat dengan Klaus sementara Mars melanjutkan serangannya pada Yuno. Untungnya, Asta dari skuad Black Bull berhasil menyelamatkan Yuno sementara Luck Voltia dapat menghancurkan klon kristal. Melihat dirinya sendiri diselamatkan oleh anggota regu Black Bull dengan cepat mempermalukan Klaus saat dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk itu. Klaus kemudian, bersama dengan anggota Black Bull, ditempatkan di sisi defensif ketika Mars menciptakan klon kristal lebih banyak dari dirinya untuk menyerang mereka secara bersamaan. Hidup di atas semua yang dia saksikan, fakta bahwa Asta mampu mengalahkan Mars yang paling membingungkannya. Bahkan setelah Noelle Silva mengungkapkan kekuatan Asta, Klaus masih percaya bahwa Asta menerima kekuatan uniknya begitu saja. Setelah melihat tubuh Asta yang berotot dan ambisinya untuk menjadi Kaisar Sihir dia berhenti secara vokal meremehkannya. Setelah Asta membuat Mars pingsan, Klaus kemudian menggunakan Sihir Penahan untuk memastikannya sebelum melanjutkan memasuki bendahara. Setelah sedikit perdebatan, mereka semua bisa masuk dengan Asta dengan paksa memotong pintu masuk melalui pintu. Mereka segera kagum dengan jumlah harta yang disimpan di dalam ruang bawah tanah. Setiap anggota segera mulai ikut campur dengan berbagai alat sihir dalam perbendaharaan, begitu mereka masuk, yang membuat Klaus frustrasi karena mereka mungkin artefak magis yang sangat berharga.. Setelah beberapa saat, Luck tiba-tiba memperingatkan mereka untuk menjauh dari pintu tetapi Klaus terlambat bereaksi ketika Mars menyerbu masuk ke dalam perbendaharaan dan menjebaknya di dalam struktur kristal. Dia kemudian memperhatikan bahwa Mars menggunakan mantra sihir api yang mengejutkannya karena dia tahu bahwa penyihir hanya bisa menggunakan sihir dari satu elemen. Ketika terjebak dalam struktur kristal, Klaus tidak dapat menggunakan grimoire-nya karena ia hanya bisa menyaksikan ketika Mars akan menyerang Mimosa dan Noelle. Ketika Asta datang ke sisi Mimosa dan Noelle untuk membantu dan melepaskan serangan berbasis air, Klaus sekali lagi mempertanyakan kecakapan pertempuran Asta karena yang terakhir tidak seharusnya memiliki kekuatan magis. Saat dia melihat Asta jatuh karena serangan Mars, Klaus mencoba untuk mempercepat upayanya untuk memutuskan ikatan Mars dengan sihirnya tetapi dia tidak berhasil membebaskan diri tepat pada waktunya. Untungnya, Yuno berhasil mengalahkan Mars melalui cara yang tidak diketahui dan kristal yang mengikat Klaus menghilang ke udara tipis. Ketika Klaus melihat fenomena ini, ia segera mengkonfirmasi bahwa Mars telah sepenuhnya dikalahkan. Tidak lama kemudian, Klaus memperhatikan bahwa ruang bawah tanah mulai bergetar seperti saat ini. runtuh. Saat ruang bawah tanah mulai runtuh, Klaus segera naik ke kapal yang telah diciptakan Yuno untuk melarikan diri. Klaus kemudian mencoba untuk membantah permintaan Asta untuk membawa Mars, tetapi Yuno tetap menuju ke lokasi Mars. Sayangnya, mereka gagal menjemput Mars dan Klaus dengan cepat meminta Yuno untuk membawa mereka ke pintu keluar. Sementara Yuno mengaduk kapal sesuai dengan panduan Luck, Klaus menggunakan sihirnya untuk menghancurkan puing-puing yang jatuh di sekitar mereka bersama yang terakhir. Ketika mereka akhirnya mencapai keluar, Klaus tetap dekat dengan Asta ketika Mimosa menyembuhkannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Asta akhirnya sadar kembali, Klaus dengan cepat memeluknya bersama Yuno saat dia akhirnya mengakui keduanya sebagai anggota yang layak dari Ksatria Sihir Kerajaan Semanggi. Seminggu setelah menyelesaikan misi, Klaus bepergian dengan rekan-rekan setimnya ke wilayah Noble untuk memberikan laporan mereka tentang misi tersebut. Sepanjang jalan, mereka bertemu Asta dan Noelle di mana mereka memutuskan untuk menuju ke tempat yang ditunjuk bersama. Setibanya di sana, Klaus terkejut dan dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya ketika Kaisar Sihir sendiri, Julius Novachrono, menyapa mereka. Setelah audiensi yang cepat dengan Julius, Klaus dan anggota misi penjelajahan ruang bawah tanah lainnya diundang untuk menghadiri Upacara Penyerahan Peran Jasa di mana memberikan beberapa Ksatria Sihir yang telah menghasilkan hasil luar biasa selama periode waktu tertentu.. Di akhir upacara, mereka semua lagi diundang oleh Julius untuk menghadiri jamuan perayaan di mana Kaisar memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka sendirian dengan para Ksatria kehormatan. Setelah Kaisar pergi, Klaus mulai merasakan berbagai tatapan dari sekelilingnya sambil melengkapi Asta karena mampu menahan pengawasan. Klaus mencoba untuk membela Yuno dari Alecdora Sandler, sesama anggota Golden Dawn, menghina tetapi ia menerima kritik yang sama, sebagai gantinya. Klaus maka hanya bisa menonton dalam diam ketika Asta menghadapi para Ksatria yang telah mempermalukan mereka. Ketika seseorang memasuki ruang perjamuan dan memberi tahu para Ksatria bahwa Royal Capital sedang diserang, Klaus bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya saat mereka membahas rencana serangan balik. Ketika Asta tiba-tiba meninggalkan pertemuan, Klaus mencoba untuk menghentikannya tetapi dia gagal meyakinkan yang terakhir untuk tetap. Dia kemudian mulai pergi ke Distrik Barat Ibukota Kerajaan bersama dengan Hamon Caseus dan Siren Tium. Ketika mereka tiba di lokasi, mereka segera dikelilingi oleh pasukan mayat, dan para Ksatria melanjutkan untuk memusnahkan masing-masing dari mereka di sekitarnya. Setelah semua mayat dikalahkan, Spatial Magic spell diaktifkan dan para Ksatria diangkut dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari Ibukota Kerajaan. Untungnya, Klaus dapat kembali ke Ibukota Kerajaan dalam waktu singkat setelah menggabungkan kekuatan sihirnya dengan sisa Ksatria yang terdampar. Namun, pada saat kedatangannya, ia tidak dapat mencegah musuh membawa Asta pergi bersama mereka. Noelle menyarankan agar para Ksatria untuk mengejar dan menyelamatkannya, tetapi Klaus tidak setuju dengan dia ketika dia menjelaskan ketidakmampuan mereka untuk melacak gerakan musuh. Klaus kemudian tinggal bersama rekan-rekannya sementara Mimosa mencoba menyembuhkan Fuegoleon Vermillion. Setelah Vermillion bersaudara dikirim ke bangsal medis, Klaus dengan cepat menunjukkan kelegaannya yang dalam ketika Julius kembali ke Ibukota Kerajaan dengan Asta. Bangsawan itu kemudian tinggal bersama rekan-rekannya ketika Kaisar Sihir menyapa mereka, sehubungan dengan konflik yang akan datang. Kemudian, Klaus berjalan-jalan di sekitar Ibukota Kerajaan dengan Mimosa dan Yuno ketika mereka bertemu dengan anggota Black Bull. Bangsawan itu terpana setelah salah satu juniornya tiba-tiba melancarkan serangan ke arah Asta dan penyihir Black Bull lainnya. Klaus kemudian mulai menyadari pertumbuhan kekuasaan Yuno yang tiba-tiba setelah ia melihat serangan itu, tetapi bangsawan itu memutuskan untuk menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Berbulan-bulan kemudian, Klaus menghadiri Festival Penghargaan Bintang dan bersorak untuk Yuno ketika dia diakui untuk jumlah bintang yang dia kumpulkan. Dia kemudian mendengarkan Augustus Kira Clover XIII mengumumkan Ujian Seleksi Ksatria Kerajaan. Seminggu kemudian, Klaus menegur Mimosa karena menyebabkan masalah dengan Ksatria Sihir lainnya saat ujian dan karena terlalu santai. Dia kemudian membalas salam Asta, menunjukkan bahwa dia telah berlatih. Dia marah ketika dia ditempatkan di Tim K dengan Luck dan Puli Angel. Selama pertandingan pertama, Klaus bersorak pada Mimosa dan Asta saat mereka menyerbu melintasi medan perang, dan khawatir untuk mereka ketika mereka terjebak dalam serangan penjepit tiga arah. Ketika pertandingan kedua dimulai, Klaus memberi tahu Noelle untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat ketika dia merangkum Kirsch Vermillion sebagai bruto, menunjukkan bahwa Kirsch bertindak sebagai wakil kapten Merak Karang sejak kapten Dorothy Unsworth selalu tertidur. Setelah Tim C menang, Klaus menjelaskan Magic Cherry Blossom Blizzard Kirsch dan menunjukkan bahwa itu membutuhkan tingkat sihir tingkat royalti. Ketika pertandingan pertama mereka dimulai, Klaus mencoba untuk memerintah dalam kegembiraan Luck dan memutuskan untuk mengambil alih ketika dia melihat seberapa mirip rekan timnya. Selama pertandingan, Klaus berhasil bertahan melawan serangan Rusa Biru Langit Francis tetapi kemudian diapit, tetapi Luck berhasil menyelamatkan kristal. Terkesan oleh meningkatnya kemampuan Luck, Klaus memamerkan perbaikannya dengan menelusuri serangan Ikan Kepala Harimau Ungu Winston, dan Luck menantang Klaus untuk bertarung setelah pertandingan. Klaus menyuruhnya fokus saat mereka menghadapi tiga lawan mereka. Mengkoordinasikan sihir mereka, Klaus meluncurkan Keberuntungan ke depan dengan mengangkat dinding dari tanah di bawah kaki Black Bull, sementara Puli meningkatkan kecepatannya lebih jauh dengan menciptakan penarik. Setelah Luck menendang Rob Vitesse ke dalam kristal, menghancurkannya dan memenangkan pertandingan, Team K saling berurutan. Selama pertandingan kesebelas, Klaus terkesan dengan kekuatan Langris Vaude dan seberapa cepat ia membatalkan mantra pantulannya sendiri. Ketika Asta pingsan karena kelelahan setelah mengalahkan Langris, Magna menangkapnya sementara Klaus dan banyak Ksatria lainnya turun ke lapangan untuk mendukung Asta. Selama pertandingan kedua mereka, Tim K berencana untuk mengambil Rill Boismortier sebelum dia dapat mengeksploitasi kelemahan mereka sehingga mereka menggabungkan sihir mereka untuk membuat Panah Guntur, dengan Klaus menyediakan railgun baja. Meskipun kecepatan dan kekuatan mantra, Rill mengarahkannya kembali di Tim K, menghancurkan kristal dan memenangkan pertandingan. Beberapa hari setelah ujian, Klaus dan yang lainnya terpilih untuk menjadi Ksatria Kerajaan semua berkumpul di Ibukota Kerajaan dan ditempatkan di bawah komando Mereoleona Vermillion. Setelah regu melakukan perjalanan ke Daerah Batu Gravito, Mereoleona menjelaskan situasinya dan membagi skuad tersebut menjadi beberapa tim. Yuno menginfiltrasi penjara bawah tanah dengan Klaus, Hamon, dan Mimosa. Ketika mereka membuat jalan mereka lebih dalam, Klaus bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud oleh salah satu penyihir yang dikalahkan dengan "wujud asli". Klaus dan timnya berhasil mencapai ruang tengah dan menemukan sosok yang mengambang di bola mana. Tiba-tiba sosok itu bersinar cerah dan Klaus, Yuno, dan Hamon mulai bersinar juga. Ketiganya dimiliki oleh roh peri dan nyalakan Mimosa. Takut dan bingung, dia bertanya apa yang terjadi, tetapi Klaus tidak setuju dengan nada bicaranya yang akrab. Setelah ia dan Hamon mengalahkan Mimosa, Klaus mengamankannya ke salib baja. Sebelum mereka dapat mengeksekusinya, Rhya menjatuhkan Asta ke dalam ruangan, dan Klaus melarang bocah itu untuk mencoba membebaskan Mimosa. Klaus dan Hamon serang Asta, yang berteriak pada Klaus. Ketika tubuh Klaus bereaksi, roh peri menyatakan bahwa kebenciannya lebih kuat dari ikatan Klaus dan Asta. Dia melanjutkan serangannya, melukai Asta. Klaus dan Hamon menggabungkan mantra kuat mereka, dan Asta, menolak untuk menyerah, menyatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi Kaisar Sihir. Para elf melepaskan sihir mereka tetapi Yuno menghancurkannya, setelah dibangkitkan oleh pernyataan Asta. Enam bulan kemudian, tiga penyihir Kerajaan Spade menyerang markas Fajar Emas. Foyal menjebak Klaus dan beberapa Fajar Emas lainnya di halaman dengan Sihir Kabut-nya. Klaus mendirikan beberapa perisai dan menyerang Foyal, hanya mengenai ilusi si penyihir. Foyal menghancurkan perisai Klaus dengan hujan peluru air. Meskipun sekutunya dikalahkan dan tubuhnya babak belur, Klaus menolak untuk menyerah. Sebelum Foyal dapat membunuh Klaus, Yuno meniup kabut, memungkinkan Letoile untuk menangkap Murid Kegelapan di Atlas Lain dan menanggalkan kabutnya. Klaus mengikuti dan memukul Foyal dengan Blazing Spiral Lance, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Ketika tiga Fajar Emas berbicara, bagian dari langit-langit runtuh dan mengungkapkan bahwa Zenon telah mengalahkan William. Ketika Zenon menyerang mereka, Klaus dan Letoile menggabungkan mantra pertahanan, tetapi Taring Abadi menembus dan menusuk pasangan. Kecakapan Pertarungan Sihir *'Sihir Baja': Klaus memiliki atribut sihir yang dapat menghasilkan dan memanipulasi baja. Klaus drilling with lance.png|link=Blazing Spiral Lance|Blazing Spiral Lance *'Sihir Penciptaan': Klaus menggunakan bentuk sihir ini untuk membentuk objek dari baja. Benda-benda ini dapat digunakan untuk tujuan serangan dan pertahanan. Klaus blocking a barrage of crystals.png|link=Steel Castle's Armored Wall|Steel Castle's Armored Wall Klaus launches a lance.png|link=Violent Rotating Lance|Violent Rotating Lance The Golden Dawns rolling out to battle.png|Unnamed steel chariot spell *'Sihir Pengikat': Klaus menggunakan bentuk sihir ini untuk menahan lawan-lawannya dengan baja. Mars restrained by Klaus.png|Mantra peti baja tanpa nama Mimosa restrained by elf Klaus.png|Mantra salib baja tanpa nama *'Sihir Senyawa': Klaus mengkombinasikan Sihir Bajanya dengan Sihir Petir Luck Voltia dan Sihir Sayap Puli Angel. Saat dirasuki oleh roh elf, Klaus menggabungkan Sihir Bajanya dengan Sihir Kaca milik elf Hamon Caseus. Thunder Arrow.png|link=Panah Petir|Panah Petir Le Chateau du Verre.png|link=Le Château du Verre|Le Château du Verre Peralatan *'Grimoire': Klaus memiliki grimoire yang berisi berbagai mantra berbasis baja. Grimoire memiliki penutup berwarna terang dengan desain rumit pada setiap penutup. Selain itu, ia memiliki lencana semanggi tiga daun di tengah penutup depan. Klaus' grimoire.png|Grimoire Klaus Pertarungan *Klaus Lunettes dan Yuno vs. Mars: Terganggu *Tim K vs. Tim L: Menang *Tim I vs. Tim K: Kalah Peristiwa *Reuni Saudara Kandung *Declaration of Ascension *Invasi Mayat Hidup *Festival Penghargaan Bintang *Ujian Seleksi Ksatria Kerajaan Trivia *Kegiatan favorit Klaus adalah membaca dan mengapresiasi arsitektur. *Klaus berada di peringkat #26 di jajak pendapat popularitas pertama dan #33 di urutan kedua. *Klaus adalah pria paling cantik kelima. *''Lunettes'' adalah bahasa Prancis untuk "kacamata". Referensi Navigasi es:Klaus Lunette pt-br:Klaus Lunettes en:Klaus Lunettes fr:Klaus Lunettes pl:Klaus Lunettes Kategori:Bangsawan Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Baja Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Penciptaan Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Penahan Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Senyawa